1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dripping object holder which is used to hold dripping objects and prevent drippings from falling on the user or on another inappropriate place. The dripping object may be an edible food product such as a frozen confection, a pickle or a peach and may also be an object which the holder user is painting. The holder has opposing receptacles to catch drippings, each receptacle equipped with an appropriate dripping object support to accommodate a variety of dripping objects.
2. Related Prior Art
Holders for dripping objects, mainly frozen confection holders, are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,646 describes an ice cream receptacle that collects ice cream drippings that a user may drink. U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,296 describes a container for frozen food confections having a hollow, tubular handle that moves the confection upward as the confection is consumed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,039 describes a holder that includes a mold to make a frozen confection and a support for the frozen confection including a drip tray. U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,550 describes a cup having a bottom wall with an opening that receives a handle from a frozen confection. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,224 describes a cone shaped receptacle that supports and elevates an ice cream cone None of the prior art holders described provide a holder designed to support and contain drippings from edible and inedible objects.
A primary object of the present invention is to furnish a user with an easily held, versatile holder that collects drips from more than one type of dripping object.
Another object of the invention is provide a holder with interchangeable object supporting structures that can expand the holder functions.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stable dripping object holder that can easily be held and then set down on a flat surface without additional support.
Finally, still another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive and durable means for controlling messy drippings from a variety of objects such as frozen confections, juicy foods including but not limited to pickles and peaches and from paint filled brushes and freshly painted objects.
Other and further objects of the invention will become apparent as the description of the invention proceeds.